A study of metal peptide complexes is proposed including the reactions of biologically active peptides with copper, nickel, and other transition metals. Peptides are now recognized as hormones or other regulators of physiological processes and it is critical to determine if metal ions participate in the regulatory functions or if they interfere and are a source of toxicity. The reactions of copper(II), and nickel(II) and other metal ions with peptides and with proteins in their transport in the body is of interest. The stability and reactivity of the complexes will be examined including catalysis of their transfer by acids, bases and chelating agents. Continued investigation of the kinetics and mechanisms of proton-transfer and nucleophilic reactions of metal-peptides is proposed. The formation, properties, and reactivities of the novel trivalent copper nickel complexes with peptides or with ligands containing peptide donor groups will be studied. The mechanisms of electron transfer and other redox reactions of copper(III) and nickel(III) peptides will be examined. The pronounced solvation effects upon the stability of Cu(III) is of special interest. The overall study necessitates the synthesis of many peptides and peptide derivatives for which a prep LC is needed. Stopped-flow spectroscopy and other flow methods will be used extensively in addition to esr and nmr to characterize the complexes and determine their kinetic reactivities. The nature, stability, oxidation state, and kinetics of metal peptide complexes will be explored to help understand the biological transport, catalysis and toxicity of metal ions.